


The Dark Archive

by LooNEY_DAC



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooNEY_DAC/pseuds/LooNEY_DAC
Summary: A look at the secrets of a Y90 Icelandic library





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).



The fluorescent lights that kept the long Icelandic winter night at bay were yet harsh and over-bright to the researcher’s eyes as he made his way through the rows upon rows of bookshelves that were the pride of the Höfn Municipal Library. Most were empty: the Icelandic tradition of keeping most books in circulation was as strong here as anywhere in the nation; still, in one out-of-the-way corner there were a few shelves still jam-packed with volumes bearing long and deceptively boring titles. These were the ones the researcher was most interested in, for he knew the truth their magniloquently mundane titles tried to conceal.

Most Icelanders, if they thought about it at all, assumed that the Academy of Seiður in Reykjavik contained all that was known about magic and the gods, and that anything a local library such as this held would be the “sanitized” or “Cliff’s Notes” versions, useless to any serious student. They would be wrong.

The researcher pulled a volume from the stack, almost at random; the title seemed close enough to what he was looking for that he could take a chance on it. Moving casually, he made his way to a nearby reading table to study the venerable tome.

The book’s pages were all blank. The researcher looked up at the harsh lights overhead and nodded in understanding. The only question now was whether the librarians would permit him to remove the book from the premises.

The youth at the circulation desk was perfectly willing to assist him--until she saw the little sticker on the volume’s spine. She was most apologetic as she explained that the sticker meant that the volume was a reference book which could not leave the library, though he was welcome to peruse it until closing time.

Obviously, the youth was utterly unaware of what the volume truly was, so the researcher began exerting as much charm as he was able toward persuading her to allow an exception, just this once...

“I’m afraid that will be impossible, Honored Sir.” The firm and authoritative voice came from behind the researcher’s right shoulder. The youth’s suddenly wide eyes confirmed the researcher’s worst fears: here was the Head Librarian, one of the few who would know precisely what the researcher held and why, and so the person the researcher had been most desperately hoping to avoid.

Quietly cursing to himself, the researcher turned to face the administrator. “You do me undue honor, I fear, Venerable One,” he replied. “I am but a humble skald, and not one who deserves such a title.” _Honored Sir_ was the customary form of address for a Seiðkarl, while _Venerable One_ was a proper honorific for one of the administrator’s station.

The administrator smiled. “Are we not all mere seekers and students at heart? But I think I have not mis-named you or your purpose.” After another pause while the researcher cursed to himself far more intently than before, the administrator continued, “As I said, to remove the book you hold from the library is not allowed, but perhaps we can make an accommodation for your needs.” Wait, what? “If you will follow me, we can discuss this further, _in private_.”

The two of them went to the administrator’s office, the administrator moving with quiet assurance, while the researcher walked in a daze. Was it to be this easy, then?

“So, you washed out of the Academy after, what, two years? Or was it three?” The administrator’s voice was matter-of-fact, which brought the researcher back to reality.

His despair must have shown on his face, for the administrator hurriedly continued, “First-Year classes at the Academy generally number between one and two hundred individuals; usually only forty or fifty of them graduate. There is no shame in washing out. In fact, making it all the way to your third year puts you ahead of most, which is why I think I shall trust you to view that tome you hold.”

The researcher finally found his voice. “I’m not looking for spells or galdrastafur; I’m just interested in exploring the history of the Seiður in the First Days, when the magic returned as the World grew Silent.”

The administrator smiled. “I know; I know what is written in that book, and how it must be studied.”

“But... but don’t you disapprove?” Looking into history, even recent history, was discouraged at best and outright forbidden in certain areas. Iceland had set its face against its past, and the example of the Danes only encouraged them in this.

“Some things need to be remembered.” With that statement, the administrator rose and went to the door. “Now, if you will come with me, I will show you a place where you may study the book.”

The administrator led the researcher down a corridor to a door. “Knock three times when you wish to leave.”

The door opened on a pentagonal courtyard lit only by torches in sconces at each corner; a huge galdrastafur that practically thrummed with power was carved into the floor around a table in the courtyard’s exact center. The researcher moved to the table, set the book atop it, and opened the volume, holding his breath.

Slowly, letters appeared on the page in the flickering light of the torches...


End file.
